Well Known Wisher!
by gadhadada
Summary: Sometimes Wisher Knows Well Us than No-Ones...!
_Regarding so many Requests coming in My Last Story Review Section, Guys I m not Feeling any Appealing thing in whole Series KARO and MARO except KATORI and DOLLY Acting..._

 _Also I m Not Working on any Series Readers, its Totally a Difficult or rather Impossible Work for Me..._

 _Mery liye Episode pr OS hee Likhna itna Mushkil hota hy tou Series tou Impossible..._

* * *

 _Second, aaj tak Main nay jitni bhi Stories ABHIJEET SIR CENTRIC likhi hay, Chahyey IF pr ya FF pr, Sub ko kisi na kisi hawaly sy Readers nay Pasand nahi kiya..._

 _Zaruri Nahi, Hr Writer Hr Character ko Acha Portray kr sky ya Us kay Character kay Scenes ko Likhny mein Comfortable ho so its the Big Weak Point from My Small writing Skills that I cant Correctly Portray Abhijeet Sir Character or the Story around Him.._

 _So apologies from All Request maker who wants any Abhijeet Sir Centric Story..._

* * *

 _Yeah, those who awaits That Acrophobic Idea, Wait till April, I hv a Plot and Ill Do Something on it..._

 _a Simple OS... OK..._

* * *

 _Yes, if Anyone have Any Different Plot for DUO, plz Tell Me, Yes Trying to Comeup Something Different or having More Ground to Work Out on that Plot..._

 _Thank you so much Guys..._

* * *

 _Its a Small Request had done by a GUEST or Who, I Forgot, but Yeas, Hope U all Like it..._

* * *

 ** _Well Known Wisher_**

 _Voice 1: kisi sy Larai hui…?_

 _Voice 2: Nai…._

 _Voice 3: tou Maa, Papa ko Tang kiya hoga…?_

 _Voice 2 (again): Nai…_

 _Voice 1 (after thinking): Home work Nahi kiya tha…_

 _Voice 2 (Proudly): kiya tha…_

 _Voice 1 (again): tou Khana nahi Khaya tha kya…?_

 _Voice 2 (with proud): Thaya tha…._

 _Voice 3 (little doubting): Maa Papa sy Jhoot bola…_

 _The Same Negative Nod, Both got really Irritated them as They felt that They Inquired about All those Aspect as per their Observations and Experience which Created such Trouble so after a Sigh… The Little Bigger Soul Standup and said…_

 _Voice 3: bhae, Maa Jee nay Mujhy Yehi bataya jis Baat sy Aap ko ya Allah Jee , matlab Bhagwaan Jee ko ya kisi aur ko Chout lagy…_

 _Danny: pl Mea nay kisi ko Chout Nai Lagai na AANI…_

 _Voice 1: haan Rehan, Daany nay tou aisa kuch kiya hee nahi na…_

 _Rehan: haan wohi (to Danny) Tum aisa karo, Jeet Bhaiyya sy Poocho…_

 _Danny (now): Teeth Bhai-yya sy…_

 _Rehan: haan, Un ko sub pata hota hy…_

 _Misha: haan, ye bhi pata hoga… (to Danny) Tum un sy hee Poocho…._

 _Danny: Theet thy…_

 _The Small Meeting between Thrice Ended as Now their Elders as Maa Jee, Manisha Bhabi and Misha Grand Parents with Some Other Neighbors or Family Friends Visited a Nearby Park with their Kids…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _After Danny arrival, Misha mostly taking Out Maa Jee too for Roaming Nearby Society as Freddie New House would be there and Vivek already Close to ACP Sir Housing Society so it's easy for all Three Kids and their Families to Contact Each Other on Regular or Alternative bases…_

 _Danny coming to Home with His Mother either in whole way, He was Telling His Mother about His Plan as…_

 _Danny: Maa, (telling Happily) Mea kal Papa ty sath Teeth Bhai-yya ky Pash jaon ga…_

 _Manisha (asking): kyun Beta…_

 _Danny (whispering tone as He was in Lap of His Mother as): Checret hy…_

 _Manisha (kissing Him in Laugh): o bhae, Secret…._

 _Danny nodded either show Himself as Serious again gives a Laughing fits to His Mother and after Reaching Home, He was Busy with His Drawings…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _At Night, Freddie came and after Hearing His Bike sound as mostly Freddie using Bike for moving Bureau either They have Small Green color Santro which He was taking out in Lease Last Year…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Danny rushing towards Main Door, now Opening by His Mother after Hearing calling Bell and just about to Open, Shout_ _ **PAPA**_ _and Leap over Lap of His Father who was Ready for it…._

 _Freddie after taking Him in His lap, handed His Bike Keys, Cell, Valet One by One Placing over Side Table by His Son either His Son Taking Off His Watch and after Placing it too, Both sat over Sofa and Freddie taking Off His Shoes as His Wife coming with Water Glass, Danny started…_

 _Danny (excited tone): Papa…_

 _Freddie (return back glass, touch His Son Cheek with Loving tone): Jee Mera Beta…_

 _Danny: Papa, (telling) kan na Mujhy Teeth Bhai-yya sy Malny jana hy…_

 _Freddie (little confuse): Jeet Bhaiyya sy Milny… (Danny nodded, Freddie added) kyun..?_

 _Before Danny said Something, Manisha coming back from Kitchen and said in Somewhat Inspiring naughty tone as…_

 _Manisha: wo (naughty way) Aap ko Aap ka Beta Nahi batayey ga…_

 _Freddie (in shock look at Danny and ask): Kyun Nahi batayey ga…?_

 _Danny (telling in low tone): Checret hy na Papa…_

 _Freddie Bursts Laugh after Hearing this Innocent Hidden Treasure so Kissed Him while Standing, Putting His Baby Down and after Picking His Shoes and Socks say…._

 _Freddie: Secret…_

 _Manisha (tells in Smile): Jee, Aap Naha lein.. Kapry wahein hain aur haan jaldi aayey, Main Gharam Roti bana rahi hun…_

 _Danny (shout): Maa, Main bhi Noti khaon ga…_

 _Manisha: Jee Beta, (ordering softly) Aap apni Drawing sameto…_

 _Freddie jerking Head and moved to His room in Smile and after Picking His Cloths from Bed, moved inside Washroom with a Smiley thought as…_

 _Freddie (smiley murmur): Secret…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _After Freed from Dinner, Danny Slept but not Forget to Remind His Father about His Visit to Meet TEET-BHAIYYA Tomorrow which heard by Freddie Casually…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Next Morning coming Up, Manisha already Leaving room after Shaking Freddie who Awakened either still in Bed and suddenly got Vivek Call, trying to Pick it Earlier but His Son Wakes Up and now sat over His Father Tummy and Heard…_

 _Freddie (weaving inside Danny Hairs with): haan Vivek, acha…._

 _Danny (who got that Vivek at Call Shout Happily): Choty Bhai-yya…_

 _Vivek (smilingly as now Freddie opened Speaker of His Cell say): Danny, uth gaye kya..?_

 _Danny: annn, (detail) aaj Danny Papa kay sath Office aaye ga na Teet Bhai-yya sy Milny…_

 _Vivek (yelling): hain.. Sach…_

 _Baby nodded in Positive cant Heard by Vivek either Freddie started Understanding His Small Soul with…_

 _Freddie: Beta, Aaj Nahi Ja skty na.. (understanding Him) Jeet Bhaiyya ko koi Kaam hoga…_

 _Danny: pl Mujhy Jana hy na Papa (sadly) phl Checlet Khatam ho jaye ga na…_

 _He Remembered that Misha Suggested Him in Last Meeting to Meet ABHIJEET on earlier bases either His SECRET would be Finished…_

 _Vivek (started laughing with): lo bhae, new Theory ho gayii Freddie Sir.. (Soft tone) wesy ly aayein.._

 _Freddie: pr Vivek, (telling) Abhijeet Sir ko koi Kaam bhi tou ho skta hy na…?_

 _Danny (interrupted angrily): tou Danny ko bhi tou Kaam hy na… (proud tone) Checlet…_

 _Vivek: arry Sir, ly chalein, (briefly) Afternoon tak tou Abhijeet Sir Bureau mein hongy kyunky Kal Evening mein Un ko Pune nikalna hy Daya Sir kay Sath tou Keh rahy thy Sudheer Kidnapping Case ki File Complete krni hay.._

 _Freddie: acha Theek hy, phir Main Tujhy Pick kr leta hun, aadhy Ghanty mein… warna (lovingly to His Son) ye Shaitan Mujhy Drive krny Nahi dy ga…_

 _Vivek Smilingly cuts Call by saying_ _ **DONE**_ _and now His Small Baby started Jumping over Bed with saying…_

 _Danny: awww, Main tou Gleen Jersey pehnun ga aur Gleen Jooty bhi…_

 _Freddie Smiled and now Stepping Down from His Bed pat over His Son Head Softly either calling Manisha to Prepare Danny too as He was also going with Him to Bureau, moving towards washroom…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _After Half an hour, Both Father and Son Leave House having so many advices by Manisha especially to Danny…_

 _Freddie moved towards Vivek House while Danny asked Him in Little Disagree tone as…_

 _Danny: Papa (Freddie say hmmm)(Danny added) Maa bolti hain Main Buht Chalalat (shararat) klta hun.. (hopeful tone) Nai na…_

 _Freddie (lovingly): Bilkul Nahi… Mera Beta tou Bilkul Shararat nahi krta… (handling him) pr Beta, Maa ny is liye Bola kyunky wo tou Office hy na (Danny nodded, He usually called Bureau as Office, Freddie added) tou wahan tou Sub kaam kr rahy hongy…_

 _Danny (shockingly): Teet Bhai-yya bhi…_

 _Freddie: haan, tou Aap Shor Nahi machana aur Zyada Bhag Daur bhi nahi krna…_

 _Danny (again in hopeful tone): pl Papa, DA tou Mely Cath Khelein gy na…_

 _Freddie: haan haan, Khelein gy (stooping Vehicle with) lo bhae, Choty Bhaii-yya ka Ghar aa gaya…_

 _Freddie Horned and Vivek came out and after Settling Himself at Passenger Seat after sitting Danny on His lap, Freddie again started Vehicle while Vivek asked…_

 _Vivek: haan bhae Danny, kya Secret Baat krni hay Tum ko Abhijeet Sir sy.. Misha tou So rahi hay…_

 _Danny: Checlet hy na Choty Bhai-yya aur (serious tone) Checlet baat Teet-Bhaiyya ko batana hy…_

 _Freddie: Sun rahy ho Choty Miyaan ki Baatein.. (smilingly) abhi sy Secret Shroo ho gaye…_

 _Vivek (with laughing): haan Sir, (looking Danny with) is pr tou Kari Nazar rakhni paray gi…_

 _Freddie also started Laughing and their Journey Ended at Bureau Parking where Both Spotted Quillas means Duo must came so after Stepping down all moved Upstairs and Officers heard a Loud Happy Shout from Innocent Voice…_

 _Voice (happily): Main aa gaya…_

 _The Head of Officers turned and Abhijeet standing from His Chair with a Big Smile, moved towards Vivek who takes Danny in His Lap with…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Wah, (taking Him in His lap with) aaj tou Mela Baba aaya hy…._

 _Danny Smilingly Changes His Lap from Vivek to Abhijeet as Abhijeet Mostly Termed Him as_ _ **MELA BABA**_ _and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (asking): kesa hy Danny…?_

 _Danny: Danny Theet hy Teet Bhai-yya… (again) Danny Teet Bhai-yya sy Milny aaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (surprising tone): ain…_

 _Freddie (nodded and now sitting on His Desk with): Jee Sir, isy Aap sy kuch (stressing) Secret Baat krni hy…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): Mujh sy…_

 _Danny (nodded with): Jee Teet Bhai-yya…_

 _Rajat (now smilingly): Mujh sy Nahi krni…_

 _Danny: Nai (counted) Na DA chy, na Aap chy.. bach Teet Bhai-yya sy…_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Freddie, asking Him through Eyes who Shook Shoulders either added as well.._

 _Freddie: Sir, (in little Sad tone) Mujhy bhi Danny nay Wo Baat Nahi bataii…_

 _Abhijeet (to Danny): arry Papa ko bhi nahi bataii…_

 _Danny (nodded again with): aul Maa ko bhi Nahi… (added) Aani nay bola bach Teet- Bhai-yya ko batana (proudly) Un ko chub Pata hota hy…_

 _Vivek (ask): aur Misha ko Batai…_

 _Danny: annn, Shasha ny bola kay Jaldi Batana.. Nai tou.. (Sadly) Checlet Khatam ho jata hy…_

 _Now All Little Confused as the Matter already Known by_ _ **REHAN**_ _and_ _ **MISHA**_ _and on their especially Rehan Suggestion, Danny coming to Abhijeet mean Something as pr Rehan Thought, Only Resolved or Understand by Abhijeet means matter is Little Serious or say Strong thatswhy Rehan Directly Suggested Him to Meet Abhijeet rather Daya, ACP Sir or Freddie…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet sat Danny over His Desk and Look at All as now All wanted to get out the matter especially Freddie so ask after sitting in front of Him on His Chair…_

 _Abhijeet (grabbing Danny Both Palms Softly with): haan Bolo…_

 _Danny: Teet Bhai-yya, Monday (murmuring) Nahi… aan.. Tusday_ _ **(Tuesday)**_ _ko Danny, Maa aul Papa Chadi_ _ **(Shadi)**_ _mein gaye thy…_

 _The Little Jerk in Freddie Body, turned Both Rajat and Vivek Head towards Him as it means Something Freddie knew or it must be Painful, Rajat Touched Him and ask…_

 _Rajat (low tone): Tum Jaanty ho…?_

 _Before Freddie say Something, the Small Baby Connected the Conversation in Complete Seriousness…_

 _Danny: waan na Buhut cy Log thy… Chub Ghoom lahy thy aur na Teet Bhai-yya Dunhan bhi thi…_

 _Abhijeet (whose focus was Freddie added Smiley): ahan, Dulhan bhi…_

 _Danny (nodded): annn.._

 _Abhijeet (Softly): phir kya hua..? Danny ki kisi sy Larai ho gayii…?_

 _Danny: Nai, pl waan na ek Aunty then.. White Baal thy Un ky.. Danny ko bola, Tum Kis ky Bety ho tou Danny ny…_

 _Freddie (loud): Danny…_

 _The Reaction was really Harsh either All feels Crack in Freddie eyes even His Wet Eyes too, Rajat look at Abhijeet who Slightly Tilt His Head then Vivek and Rajat, Both takes out Freddie from Bureau Main hall while Abhijeet in Softer way…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (asking) Danny kay Papa Gussa huay kya Danny sy..?_

 _Danny: Nai, pl Un Aunty pl…_

 _Sachin (confuse): kyun..?_

 _Danny: un Aunty nay Bola, (tense tone) Danny Ganda hy aul Paap bhi…_

 _Abhijeet and Sachin feels Sad while Unexpectedly ACP Sir also coming out from His Cabin after Hearing Freddie Loud Shout, while Danny again…_

 _Danny: pl Teet Bhai-yya Danny ko Maa ny Nehnaya tha aur Pary sy Kapry bhi Pehnayey thy, Gleen Shirt aur inna Pyara sa Duck wali Ghali aur Danny nay Bola Mea Paap Nahi.. pl…_

 _Abhijeet (hugs Baby with Wet eyes and added): Bilkul Danny tou kitna Pyara lug raha hoga na…_

 _Danny: pl Aunty nay Bola, Danny tou Dunah_ _ **(Gunah)**_ _hy (now ask Irritatingly) ye Dunah kya hota hy Teet Bhai-yya… Danny nay Aani aul Shasha ko bhi Bataya pl (sadly) Un ko bi Nahi pata… (Danny after a while) Danny nay Jhoot nahi bola, Maa Papa ko Tang bhi Nai kiya, koi Chalalat bhi nai ki aul Homework kiya, Fight bhi Nahi ki tou… (added) AANI nay bola yehi chub Dunah hota hy…_

 _ACP (coming and ask): tou Aap nay Maa Papa ko nahi bataya..?_

 _Danny: Maa Paa tou aa gaye aul Papa tou Aunty ko Khub Daanta, Gussa huay (but complete Sad tone) Ghal aa kl Buht Noye bhi (eyes fills with tears as) Dono.. Mea ny Dekha… (Abhijeet Wpies His Tears who said) Mea ny Papa aur Maa sy Poocha pr Danny ko kisi nay Nai bataya (to ACP) Danny ko Batana tha na?…_

 _ACP (pat on His Cheek with Teary tone): Bilkul… Danny ko Batana tha na…_

 _Sachin: Phir Tum nay Rehan aur Misha ko bataya…?_

 _Danny: annn, tou Aani nay bola, Teet Bhai-yya ko Chub Pata hota hy… (to Abhijeet) Dunah kya hota hy Teet Bhai-yya…?_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man really feeling Himself Complete Helpless either His Heart tore into Pieces while Other Two in Teary phase Heard More…_

 _Voice (in cry): kya karun, kuch Samjh Nahi aata… (helpless tone) kahan ly jaon Apny Bety ko jahan Usy ye sub Sunna hee Na pary… (sobs with to Rajat) Sir, 5 Months ho chuky hain.. Khandaan ki Pehli Shadi mein ly gaya tha.. Manisha nay kaha Kyun Chupaein hum Apny Bacchy ko.. Main ny bbhi Socha Baat tou Theek hay.. pr…_

 _Rajat: Freddie, (Softly) magarTum nay is tarah Un ko Daant kr Danny ko Uljha diya…_

 _Vivek (agreed with): haan Sir…_

 _Freddie (rashly): tou kya krta.. haan… Bety ko isi tarah Dusrun ki Baatein Sunny ky liye Chor deta…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _ACP (now Telling Baby Softly): Danny Beta, jo Gandy Log hoty hain na wo aisy Bolty hain…_

 _Danny (shockingly): hawwww.. Chach ACP Uncle…?_

 _Abhijeet (added): Bilkul aur Danny tou Acha Pyara sa Baccha hy na (Danny nodded Cutely, Abhijeet added) tou Usy tou Gandy Logun ki Na Baat sunni chahyey aur Na Yaad rakhni chahyey…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Rajat (pat on His Shoulder with): Freddie, is tarah React karo gy tou Us kay liye Mushkilein Barhy gii… (again Encouraging Him with) Usy Tum ny Relax krna hy.. Tum Gussa huay, Roye… (tense) wo Pareshan ho gaya…_

 _Vivek: is liye Us nay Apny Dostun ko approach kiya tou Rehan aur Misha nay Apni Samjh ky hisaab sy Usy handle kiya aur phir Abhijeet Sir sy Baat krny ka kaha…_

 _Rajat: haan, (added) kyunky already Wo Tumhara Reaction aur Hurt Un Logun ko Bata chukka tha…_

 _Freddie: tou Rehan nay ya Misha ny (Confusingly) Usy Daya Sir sy Baat krny ka Suggestion kyun Nahi diya…?_

 _Vivek (after thinking): kyunky Misha ko malum tha ky Daya Sir Bangalore gaye huay hain, haan Wo Kal raat wapis aa gaye hain magar ye Baat Misha ko Nahi malum…_

 _Rajat: Mera Nahi khayal Vivek… (now in Detail tone) Bacchy Daya Sir ko Apna Dost samjhty hain.. (to Booth) dekho wo Log Dekhty hain kay Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir sy Nakhry krty hain, Abhijeet Sir Un ko Daantty bhi hain.. Daya Sir aksar Toffees, Bunties, Ice Creams, Nuggets, Chips, Biscuits Khaty rehnay hain… Abhijeet Sir Un kay liye Khana bhi banaty hain.. tou Un Dono ky Zehn mein ye Baat hay kay Daya Sir Un kay jesy hain… Choty hain…. aur Abhijeet Sir Baray hain.. aur jub Wo Daya Sir ko Samjha skty hain tou Bacchun ki Problems ko bhi Solve kr skty hain…_

 _Freddie: haan wo Teenun, (wiping Tears and adds) khas kr Danny bhi Abhijeet Sir ko ek Guide ki tarah samjhta hy… jo Us ko Uljhan sy Nikal skty hain…_

 _Vivek (with Soft Smile): Right…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Danny: tou ich liye Papa ny Un ko Daanta… (All Three nodded in Yes, but He asked again) pl phir Papa aur Maa Roye kyun..?_

 _Abhijeet: kyunky (diverting Baby Mind from main Point by Adding as) Danny Dar gaya tha na Un Aunty ki Baat Sun kr…_

 _Danny (eyes widens with): haaw, haan Teet Bhai-yya, Un Aunty nay inna Chor_ _ **(Shor)**_ _machaya aur Danny ko inna aisy (grabbing Abhijeet Hand Tightly with) Pakla bhi…_

 _ACP (ask): phir tou Danny ko Buht Dard hua hoga na…?_

 _Danny (teary tone): annn… phl Maa nay Ghal aa kl Dawa lagaii aur Papa ny aisy aisy (rubbing Abhijeet arm by telling) bhi kiya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (kiss on His palms with): aur Danny ka Dard Theek ho gaya…_

 _Danny (smiling with): annn (to ACP) is liye Papa aul Maa Roye thy..?_

 _ACP (with his Soft Smile): aur Nahi tou kya…_

 _Abhijeet (lovingly): agar koi Mely Baba ko Daanty ga tou Main bhi Ro ga… acha hua DA nahi tha warna… (doing gudgudee over His tummy with) Dhishum Dhishum kr deta Aunty ki…_

 _Danny started Laughing while ACP Sir and Sachin in Smile Look at His Sharp Shine who really Deserved to be a Sharp Shine…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Vivek: Freddie Sir, Aap ko thora Strong banna pary ga… aisi Buht sii Cheezein abhi Saamny aayein gi (sad tone) Hum Khud Misha ko ly kr abhi tak ye sub Sunty aur Sehty hain magar haan Hum ny Usy bhi Strong Banaya hy…_

 _Rajat: haan Freddie, (encouraging Him with) hr jagah Tum ya koi aur Usy Support karnay wala nahi hoga… usy ek aisa Reason do, jo Usy Relax kr jaye…_

 _Freddie (nodded with): Abhijeet Sir ye Kaam kr chuky hon gy…_

 _Both Relaxed Freddie by Exchanging a Small Smile while now Rajat tell Freddie to Wash His face and come back with Vivek as He will Leave now because got Sachin Sms who was Waiting for Him at Parking…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _All moved towards Parking and Shocked seeing Quillas coming inside Parking… Freddie Wiping Reminance of Tears, but the Gentle Gaint got it who now Stepped down or moved towards them in Tension and asked in Panic…_

 _Daya: kya hua Freddie (look at His Red face with) kisi nay, kya hua (tensely) Sir nay Daanta kya ya ( seeing Freddie nodding Negative added as Scary whisper) Abhi (suddenly Softly Relaxing Him while side by side Favouring His father and Bro with) Yaar, Tum tou jaanty ho na, bhala Dil pr Lenay ki kya Baat, khair, Tum Befiker raho, abhi Class leta hun Us…_

 _Vivek (interrupts): arry nahi daya Sir, Freddie Sir kay Ek Dost ka Accident ho gaya (Both Freddie and Rajat stunned on Vivek Open Lie while Vivek added again) bas Freddie Sir, Un ky liye Thoray Upset thy…_

 _Daya (pat over Freddie Shoulder with): Sub Theek ho ga Freddie, kya Buht Choutein lagi hain..?_

 _Vivek: haan Sir, Kafi Buri tarah Ghayel huay hain..._

 _Before He added More, an Angry Whisper coming inside His ears from His Friend aka Senior as…_

 _Freddie (angry): aby, itna bhi jhoot Mut Bol, abhi Dekhny jany ka Bol dein gy…_

 _Daya (suddenly): chalo Freddie jub Dekhnay jao, tou Main bhi chalun ga…_

 _Vivek Mouth more opened as He feels Angry Glare of Freddie having DEKHA stare while Rajat was just Smiling and Now Protects Both with…_

 _Rajat: arry Sir, aap Ooper tou Chalyey, aap kay liye Surprise hy…_

 _Daya (moving upword with): kya (naughty) Tum Logun ny Khana jaldi mangwa liya…_

 _Thrice Smiled Broadly while Following Daya who moved Upward while whole way, Freddie Scolding in Low tone to His Pal who said…_

 _Vivek (carelessly): keh dijyey ga Discharge ho gaya aur agar Ghar jany ki Baat karein tou Keh dijyey ga, Phone kiya tha, us ki Wife nay kaha hy Dr ny Injection diya tha tou so raha hy (Freddie gives him a Slap who moved little Fast telling Freddie) Fool Proof Plan banata hun Main… (Proud tone with Wink) Samjhy…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _A Yelling in Loud Shout coming from the Throat of Sr. Insp Daya when He Hears the Small Sweet Soft Innocent laughs as…_

 _Daya (yelling): Danny…_

 _Danny who was enjoying His Gudgudee Period, turned His neck to Voice Source, Jumped from desk and rushed towards Daya with Loud Call and Big Smile as…_

 _Danny: DAaaaaaa…._

 _Daya takes Him in His Lap, started Dancing as He does not See ACP Sir Presence there with His Sweet tone as…_

 _Daya: hy Mubarak aaj ka Din_

 _Raat aayii hy Suhani_

 _Shadmani hoooo Shadmani._

 _Another Voice (appeared): aangan mein hy barsy_

 _Sada Khushyun ki Lari_

 _Baandhy sub kay chahre pe_

 _hy Asha ki Lari_

 _Another tone: yunhi Sada hansti rahein_

 _Saari baharein…_

 _TRIO: Danny Apna ly kay aaya_

 _Khushyun ki ye Shaam Suhani_

 _Shadmani hoooo Shadmani…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice: phl, Teet Bhai-yya ny Bola kay aichy Logun ki Na Baat Chunni chahye ya Yaad rakhni._

 _Voice 2: dekha, Main tou Pehly hee Keh raha tha kay Jeet Bhaiyya ko Pata hoga._

 _Voice 3: aur kya, Abhijeet Uncle tou sub sy Intelligent hain…_

 _Voice 1 (happily): aul kya (proudly) bilkul Danny ki tarah._

 _Rehan: Jee nahi, Meri tarah._

 _Misha: jee nahi, Bilkul Misha ki tarah._

 _Danny: Nai.._

 _Rehan: Meri tarah._

 _Misha: Meri…_

 _Thrice now cant get out any Common Decision so went to Most Oldiest Person who Replied them Soft with…_

 _Maa Jee: wo Aap Teenun ki tarah hain…._

 _All Three Kids Look at each One in Proud, happily moved back and now the Another Issue Raised between them as…_

 _Rehan: Meri tarah zyada hain…_

 _Misha: Jee nahi, 100% Meri tarah hain…_

 _Danny: Pooly Mea jesy hain…_

 _Maa Jee and Manisha Look at each One and Both Started Smiling on that Never Ending Cute, Silly fights of Thrice Innocent Buddies…!_


End file.
